1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide rail device for receiving a GBIC module therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, issued to Poplawski et, al. on Mar. 9, 1999, discloses a receptacle or guide rail for receiving a removeable optoelectronic module therein. FIGS. 10, 15, and 16 of Poplawski disclose a guide rail 372 having a box configuration, while FIGS. 14, 17 and 18 disclose another type of guide rail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,999, issued to Kayner on Jun. 16, 1998, discloses another type of guide rail for receiving a removeable optoelectronic module therein. Both Poplawski et, al. and Kayner disclose an electrical connector adapted for electrically engaging with a GBIC module received in the guide rail. The electrical connector is mounted on a printed circuit board by solders and does not engage with the guide rail, so is not supported by the guide rail. Therefore, when the GBIC module mates with the electrical connector, the mounting tails of the contacts of the electrical connector are subjected to a force by the GBIC module which may destroy the connection between the mounting tails and the mounting pads on the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,172, issued to Babineau et al. on Apr. 4, 2000, suggests an arrangement of guide rails in two rows, as shown in FIG. 2 of Babineau. (Note that only one layer is clearly illustrated.) The upper guide rails would be mounted on an upper printed circuit board, while the lower guide rails would be mounted on a lower printed circuit board. Although Babineau et al. suggests the idea of arranging the guide rails in two different levels, the implementation of this idea is not cost effective because two different printed circuit boards are required.
Hence, an improved stand-off guide rail for receiving a GBIC module is required.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a guide rail elevated a given distance above a printed circuit board and a connector/connector assembly securely fixed to the guide rail; and
A second object of the present invention is to provide a guide rail elevated a given distance above a printed circuit board by supporting poles fastened to the printed circuit board.
To obtain the above objects, a guide rail for receiving a GBIC module therein comprises a frame defining a receiving space for receiving the GBIC module therein, a connector assembly fixed to the frame, and two pairs of supporting poles fastened to the frame by four bolts for elevating the frame a given distance above a printed circuit board. The frame includes four side lugs at outer walls thereof for attaching to selected ends of the respective supporting poles by the four bolts. Lower ends of the supporting poles are mounted onto the printed circuit board. The connector assembly has an extension downwardly extending beyond a bottom surface of the frame and mountable to the printed circuit board, also helping to elevate the frame a given distance above the printed circuit board.
The connector assembly includes a printed substrate, a first connector and a second connector mounted onto upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board. The first connector has two partitioning ribs on two opposite ends thereof and the frame defines two receiving slots in inner walls of side beams thereof which engageably receive the respective partitioning ribs therein, thereby securing the first connector to the frame.
The guide rail device further includes a metallic cover attached to the frame for providing EMI shielding to the GBIC module. The metallic cover has a hook downwardly extending from an end thereof and the first connector has an ear portion at a top thereof. The hook engageably attaches to the ear portion of the frame to provide a further retention of the first connector to the frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.